


Busy as a Bee

by WolfyFurSins



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Bismuth's Daughter, Gem Egg Hell, Jasper is Mentioned - Freeform, No Lapidot/Lapmuthdot, OC (Bee), Other, gemling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 16:10:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20509808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfyFurSins/pseuds/WolfyFurSins
Summary: Bismuth shows off her new daughter to Peridot and Lapis. Or rather, not-so-new daughter. More hidden, perhaps. Nonetheless, both of the gems take a liking to her but Peridot gets carried away and too excited. At least Bee has fun on her own!





	Busy as a Bee

Bismuth was always working. Always. She barely stopped for a break. Unless her friends invited her out. Other than that, she was rather busy. Especially since she was making a smaller version of Homeworld. That was more work than she wanted to drag along with her! But she was doing it. Along with that, Peridot was constantly yelling in her ears and Lapis would always be pestering her about work or asking her for errands. Therefore, Bismuth had a lot on her plate.

With the stress piled on top of her, Bismuth decided to take a day off. She had a surprise for everyone. But the surprise was small. Nothing large. Nothing tremendous. Maybe a little impressive? Therefore, Bismuth decided to prep the surprise for everyone.

The first to know would be Peridot and Lapis. Mostly because Peridot was a loud yammering mess whenever she saw something new. Maybe this surprise would fascinate Lapis as well? Thus, Bismuth held onto a box as she began walking toward the park bench she built. There was Lapis and Peridot. Lapis being far away from Peridot and ignoring her while the green gem rambled on.

But then Peridot spotted Bismuth and the box. Growing eager to see what she had, the small gem rushed forward and she laughed.

“Hey! What’s in the box? Did you get cake? I hope you know I don’t like cake. Or eating. The process of eating is disgusting. Especially how it-”

“Peridotttt. Shut up- I think i’m going deaf,” Lapis complained and quickly silenced Peridot. Then she sat up and looked toward the box Bismuth was holding. After the other set it down on the ground, Lapis decided to get off of the park bench and lean forward.

“All of you need to relax,” Bismuth laughed softly. She kept a hand atop the box before grinning. Then she looked toward the two. “Back up and go sit down. Close your eyes. Come on.”

Peridot pursed her lips. Then she groaned; “the great and lovable Peridot should not have to wait.” That only dragged a groan out of Lapis. Nonetheless, the two obeyed, sitting on opposite sides of the bench. Peridot closed her eyes and hid them, slightly frowning when she had to put her hands over her visor as well. She didn’t want to have to mess up her visor! But she had to listen.

As things fell silent, eventually, the noise of the box began to rumble through the air. Then afterward, Bismuth started to whisper something. It was a little while before the other two gems were allowed to look.

“Open your eyes and look,” Bismuth finally cooed.

When the two looked, they were both shocked.

A small gemling. She looked so much like Bismuth! Minus the stripes she had on her of course… and not to mention that her hair looked soft and wavy unlike Bismuth’s dreadlocks. The small gemling slowly blinked her purple eyes before she nervously giggled.

“Hi. I’m Bee..” she chirped softly. Then she looked up toward Lapis, watching the other kneel down in front of her. However, she let out a squeal when she noticed Peridot intently rushing toward her. Therefore, the young gemling hid between her sire’s legs, protecting herself from the energetic gem.

“Can I go home with Mama now? Please?”

“You can hold out for a bit longer. Don’t get close you two. She’s only young. She might be small but she’s at least tough, isn’t she? You’re my tough little Bee,” Bismuth cooed, tossing her offspring in the air to then catch her when the small gem laughed.

On the other hand, Peridot was caught by surprise. She stared at the small gem, excitedly pacing around Bismuth. 

“She’s so tiny! She’s so cute! I like her stripes- wait. Where’d she get those? Did you fu-”

Lapis had immediately kicked Peridot into the dirt, standing atop her. Making sure the other’s face was planted into the ground, she reached out toward the gemling and warmly smiled.

“She’s adorable, Bismuth. Why didn’t you show her to us sooner?”

“Complications,” Bismuth whispered. Nonetheless, she stroked through Bee’s soft hair before gesturing Lapis to get off of Peridot. Abiet so reluctantly, Lapis got off of the other and reached out toward the small gemling to softly stroke through her hair.

As Bee leaned forward, she giggled softly and smiled. She seemed rather content being around Lapis seeing that the other was so calm. Then she reached out to Lapis. “I like you!” she chimed in.

Afterward, the gemling was handed over to Lapis. She was a little heavy for someone her height but nonetheless, she clung to the other. “I think I heard my Mama talking about someone like you before. I think she says there’s someone like you and that she’s really pretty. And, um-”

“Bee. Don’t talk about stuff your mother speaks about,” Bismuth nervously laughed. As she helped Peridot out of the dirt, she then guided the other along. “It’d Bee best if we didn’t, right?” She grinned, causing her daughter to laugh.

Then, Bee smiled and looked at Peridot who was staring at her with interest. Nonetheless, she proudly smiled and looked back to her sire. “Sorry. Um. Can we go get pizza?”

Lapis took the moment to think before she looked to Bismuth. “Let the little thing have some pizza. She’s absolutely adorable,” she cooed, unable to stop cuddling against the gemling. So soft!

Peridot crossed her arms and she scoffed. “I’m not hungry and I hate food. Therefore, I say no.”

“Be nice,” Bismuth scolded. Then she stepped toward Lapis and beckoned Peridot to follow. Maybe it would be best they went out for lunch with Bee. So that’s what Bismuth decided on. With Peridot sticking behind to sulk, Bismuth and Lapis eventually decided to go out and get pizza for Bee. But hopefully, they wouldn’t take long. 

After all, Jasper would probably come looking for Bee soon. Jasper didn’t like the taste of her daughter being gone for too long!


End file.
